The Magic of Coke
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Xander never imagined he'd suddenly click with someone, especially with the magic of your everyday Coke bottle. And it looks like he may share more than what he'll bargain for. Short Xander/Shelby one-shot. AU.


**"The Magic of Coke"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Xander McCormick x Shelby Marcus**

 **Summary: Xander never imagined he'd suddenly click with someone, especially with the magic of your everyday Coke bottle. And it looks like he may share more than what he'll bargain for.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, and I mean this very well, I do not own anything associated with either Bunk'd or Best Friends Whenever. The shows and characters are all owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. I had thought of putting this in the Shelder Oneshot Collection, but I decided to put this as an individual oneshot instead. So as my gift to you, here's a little Xander/Shelby one-shot just to keep all of you occupied!**

 **P.S.: This will be held in an Alternate Universe in which Xander is on "Best Friends Whenever" instead of "Bunk'd". So, enjoy! By the way, I'm also gonna change their ages up a bit in which Xander is 21 years old and Shelby is practically 19.**

* * *

The sun was blistering on this hot summer day as a man dressed up in a black tanktop, green shorts and flip-flops entered a Portland 7-Eleven. After all, it was definitely cool inside there, and to be honest, it was way better than being stuck on the cruddy outside that's for sure. Xander McCormick definitely thought so after walking around in the hot sun for sure. Once he had stepped inside the establishment, he breathed the cold air that surrounded him.

"Mmmmm, this place feels cooler every time I walk in." Xander said to himself.

The young brown-haired man looked all around, focusing his eyes all around the soda section, which he totally went. With the grip of his hand, he opened up the freezer door to reveal ice cold bottles of Xander's favorite soft drink, Coca-Cola. There were so many and yet so much that Xander didn't quite know what to choose. I mean, every single one of them looked cold enough for Xander to handle. After a lot of searching, Xander found the perfect bottle: The top row, second to the first coke. He grabbed it out and shut the door right before going to the counter, where the cashier came.

After taking the coke off of Xander's hands, he scanned the drink, ringing the purchase to be a dollar and 50 cents. Just exactly what Xander had in his pocket. And he was definitely gonna be broke after this though. Good thing he was gonna get paid tomorrow working at Portland's Guitar Center.

"Okay, here you go, sir. Have a good day." The cashier replied to Xander, giving him his coke back.

"You too, man." Xander said as he left the store with his drink in hand. "Oh man, I am sooooo famished-"

It was all he said when all of a sudden...

 _*THUMP!*_

He had bumped into somebody, knocking him/her down. From the way that being grunted, it sounded so much like a female. Alerted by this, Xander looked down and gasped, revealing the figure to be a long-haired blonde.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry about that!" Xander reacted.

"It's okay, I just didn't see where I was going." The blonde replied.

"Here, let me help you up." Xander said, giving the blonde his hand.

As soon as she got up however, Xander took in a slight gasp as the figure looked up to him. Counting the long flowing blonde-hair she had, she had possessed some plump pink lips and best of all, alluring blue eyes that were as cool and drifting as the entire sky herself. She was dressed in a silver shirt that read, 'Daydream About Beauty', and possessed herself some very tight denim shorts. She was more than just a figure to Xander, though.

In fact, she was quite a cute attractive blonde!

She was so cute that Xander felt a bit quiet and nervous towards her.

"Whoa, um... I didn't mean to ram into you." He smiled.

"Like I said, it's okay." The blonde nodded back. "I guess that's what I get for texting while walking."

"Yeah, we've all been there." Xander shrugged in return.

After an almost several seconds of silence later, Xander finally had an urge to speak up without the blush attached to his face.

"Sorry if I didn't introduce myself any further. I'm Xander McCormick." Xander replied, shaking her hand.

"Name's Shelby Marcus," she added. "You actually got a pretty nice grip."

"Thanks, all due to some upper body strength." Xander nodded out while his blush came back.

"It really shows," Shelby nodded. "By the way, I'm not sure if I know you. Did you go to West Portland High School?"

"Um, it's actually East Portland High School I went." Xander corrected her nicely. "I'm not gonna lie, but that was so wild having to be at that school. I'm remember at one time..."

However, while Xander was speaking his tale in front of her, Shelby couldn't help but gaze into the man that she had bumped into in return. There were absolutely no words to describe how cute and handsome this guy was. Such brown hair covered by mesmerizing bangs, that charming yet affectionate smile, pure emerald-colored eyes, a slim figure with a little bit of muscle tone added to it and not to mention his voice. Every time he had spoke, Shelby had no choice but to follow his very hypnotizing voice through the sound of her ears. It definitely sounded like an untrappable dream that she was worth being trapped in. She was literally daydreaming in front of the handsome Xander himself. Shelby had literally been like this for a good seven minutes before he was quickly ending his little high school story.

"...and the part where that goat literally kicked the football player right in the groin? Man, he was such a laughing stock." Xander said, chuckling in response.

"Yeah..." She nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty much my tale." He shrugged back. "Sooooo, I guess that's it."

"Totally." Shelby nodded back.

But then all of a sudden, Shelby started to notice the Coke bottle Xander was holding in his hands. Being a little curious, she decided to speak with him again with quite a blush around his face.

"I'm not sure if I should ask you this, but... are you gonna share that Coke with me?" Shelby asked.

"Uh, my Coke?" Xander raised his eyebrow. "It's actually mine."

"I think you might wanna turn it around." She suggested with a giggle.

To see what she was actually talking about, Xander turned his Coke bottle around, only to see the words "Share a Coke with Shelby" attached to the back of the bottle. The green-eyed guitarist didn't actually know they were still making those memes in their bottles. He had finally noticed this now, which was forcing him to guilt trip a whole lot. Shelby used Xander's hesistance against him and decided to work her charm against him by using the 'puppy-eyes' technique.

"Will you share me with me, please?" She said with fluttering eyelashes.

Xander didn't know how to react to this.

I mean, it was so hot and Xander didn't want to spend the afternoon being burned up like an overcooked steak. But wow, there was no way he wanted to resist Shelby's sweet smile and cute blue eyes, especially when they were just like a lovestruck puppy's eyes. He really did want to keep that Cola, but dang it, he knew what needed to be done. And HE knew what had to be done.

"Here you go..." Xander sighed, handing the Coke to a happy Shelby.

"Awww, thank you so much!" She squealed, hugging the tight Coke bottle that Xander finally agreed to share.

"Um, you're welcome...?" He said in confusion.

"Told you sharing is caring," Shelby winked, "Anyway, I'll see you around!"

With quite a flirtatious wink, Shelby said goodbye to a surprised, yet awestruck Xander.

The green-eyed human didn't really know what to make of this little moment, except the fact that his skin was now close to getting sunburned to death..

"Well, that didn't go well." Xander groaned at himself. "I buy myself a coke, only to share it with a cute blonde who I just knew right now. Looks like I might as well go home baked like fish."

With disappointment settling in around his face, Xander decided to leave while the time is right.

But only after a minute of walking away though...

"Hey, Xander!"

The guitarist suddenly stopped and turned around, only to see Shelby running to him. He was wondering what this could be about.

"What's up?" Xander asked.

"Here you go, you sorta left this." Shelby said, handing him a little white note for him to keep.

"I did?" Xander replied. "This isn't really mine."

"Trust me, you can have it. It's yours to keep." She replied with a suggestion. "Anyway, I gotta get going. Bye for now."

After another cute wink, Shelby left with quite a flirtatious wave. When she left, Xander was left to inspect that little white note that Shelby gave to him. Thanks to the light of the sun itself, Xander opened up the note and revealed what was inside:

 _ **574-2105**_

 _ **Call U later, cutie.**_

Xander was left in a state of shock and surprise. He couldn't believe he was holding Shelby's entire phone number right by his hands. Xander didn't know if he wanted to jump up and down or just throw that note away like a heartless mule. But he definitely did something alright:

And that was smile.

"Well, looks like that Coke bottle definitely works wonders." Xander smirked as he put the note in his pocket.

Deep down, Xander may have never gotten the Coke he wanted, but he definitely got something even better than a frosty bottle of pop: A blonde-haired blue-eyed cutie. And all it took was to share that Coke with that special someone who Xander would never thought that would be. In his mind, he was actually right.

The magic of Coke _definitely_ does wonders.

* * *

 **Yeah, I guess you could say that it's pretty much like _Anxious Captivation,_ except it's totally different and it's turned the other way around. Even though this still felt a little rushed in my mind, I still thought it was okay and cute nonetheless. And to think you all thought this was a lemon due to the summary. C'mon, this is staying PG, folks. You know I wouldn't lie to you all like that.**

 **Anyway, you wanna see more Xandby goodness. Let me know and I'll get right on it. Until then, feel free to read, review and leave a feedback if you want. Peace, my gangstas!**


End file.
